Alluring Innocence
by Aquamonkey
Summary: One-shot. Kink filled, definite M one. I do not regret this, even though it is damn naughty, the characters are not real so I can get away with it, I hope. I do not own Dragon Age, or the characters mentioned. I am just playing around with them for a bit, I only own Amalie. Thanks to Zulija for helping name this when my brain failed to. Zevran, Sebastian, Anders and Fenris love.


Alluring Innocence

Zevran sat in the Blooming Rose, eyeing up a few of the new 'employees'. They included a beautiful young Elven woman and a very handsome young man. For some unknown reason, he looked away and as the front door opened, he saw her, walking past and shot up, walking through the door. His Crow training meant he got a good look at this woman without her having any knowledge of his presence.

She was stunning, long chestnut hair flowed down to her waist. She was shopping with a man, he didn't look much older than her so Zevran assumed that he was her brother. She turned in his direction to look at some apples. Her eyes almost matched the colour of her hair, only they included some green too. She picked some and their red against her face somehow made her more interesting. Normally Zevran would have flirted with her, complemented her and pulled her into a dark alleyway. But seeing her youthful innocence, he couldn't bring himself to do it. That and her brother was fairly well built and a fight would surely ensue if he did approach her.

She thoughtlessly smiled and then he heard her name, Amalie. That sounds Orlesian, ah an Orlesian beauty. She turned and Zevran knew that if he could coax her into the Hanged Man Tavern and into one of the rooms, he bet her innocence would vanish and she would turn into a temptress, as he recognised that look in her eyes. He walked away with a wicked glint in his eye and a delicious smirk on his lips.

The early afternoon was fairly quiet for Anders, that was unusual, the clinic was usually busy all day, every day. But he appreciated it. Even after sleeping well, he still felt weary. That was until he saw a young woman, with her arm around an older woman's shoulder. He just stared, she was attractive, Maker, very attractive. Justice jolted him into the now and he stood up, noticing the older woman was very pale. The old woman whispered "Amalie". And he then knew her name. She held onto this woman's hand firmly, a relative maybe? The older woman had collapsed from exhaustion. With a wave of his hand, he knew that nothing else was wrong and she just needed to sleep.

He occasionally looked at Amalie, and she smiled at him, making his heart thud against his rib cage. He turned and got his breathe back. Justice scolded him, saying 'She is only a woman. It's not like there is a shortage of them so stop gawking at her like a lovesick puppy and get on with your work, idiotic boy'. His eyes flared blue, he saw in his small shaving mirror on his desk. He willed Justice away, desperately wishing for his impending headache to not happen. He growled and Amalie made a slight noise in reply. "Erm, are you okay?"

He heard her voice, it's soft notes instantly became a balm to shut Justice up and rid him of his headache. He turned and smiled. "I'm fine thanks. I'm Anders". She walked to him and shook his hand. "Amalie, and that is my Nanna. Is she going to be okay?" "She will be. Just exhaustion overtook her. She just needs some rest. Sorry for being quiet, I wasn't ignoring your presence or anything. I felt a headache coming on, so that's why I was silent". Maker, why the hell was he nervous? He was an accomplished lover in his past, his nerves shouldn't afflict him. Her long brown locks swished as she grabbed a tiny pouch from her jacket pocket with a herb in it, he knew from it's distinctive smell.

"In here is some chamomile. You probably knew that though". Amalie laughed nervously and Anders heart thudded again. He became a little warm as her hazel eyes scanned his face. When did I last shave? I look a mess, he inwardly sighed. "It may help in some hot water for your headache, well it may sooth it a little. Here". He held out his palm and she put the pouch in it. He stuttered the word thanks, and she just smiled and sat down by her Gran.

This day just got better, and his old ways made him smirk.

Later that day, Fenris stood by the docks, thankful for the cool breeze the sea air provided. It was a hot day, so he decided to lie down, with his wine bottle and just get drunk. Waste away the sweltering day. Before he shut his eyes, he spotted her, with an older man. A giant of a man, messing her hair up and she shouted at him, that made the elf laugh. They were walking away from the docks. The man seemed fatherly over her, so he assumed he must have been her Father. That stopped Fenris from venturing any closer, that and he had already had enough to drink so he was slightly wobbly.

Her Father called her name, Amalie when she had crouched down to look at the fish in the sea. As she hung her head, she kept having to move her hair away from her face due to the breeze. That made Fenris laugh again, but then he stopped. He saw the setting sun reflect in her pupils, lighting up her green and brown eyes and making his mouth drop. Her pale skin shone in the light, standing out against the the dark scenery around her. He couldn't speak, he could barely breath. He coughed and spluttered, cursing in Arcanum and regaining his breath.

Amalie stood and the elf looked back up, to see her standing sideways, so he got a good look of her slim figure, due to her well fitted clothing. She didn't have big hips, they only looked slight, and he inwardly evil grinned at her backside. It looked peachy and he always did like peaches. He blinked and she had gone.

And he then knew why men raved about women. When one as incredible as Amalie is around, he bet that men simply stared at her. With that thought, he lay back down, drank some more wine and closed his eyes.

It was fairly late now, and Sebastian and Elthina had just finished feeding the homeless people, when a woman came in with a huge basket. She sat it down on the table and the smell coming from it invaded his nose. "Your Grace, I am very sorry to come here so late, but I baked some oat cookies to help with the dinner. I do apologise again for being so late your Grace". Elthina simply waved her off and smiled. "No need to apologise my child. Now Sebastian, this is Amalie, Lord Talen's daughter". Sebastian nodded and spoke, his azure eyes fascinated by the small curl of hair that seemed to bother her, as she kept moving her hand to pull it back.

"It's good to meet you Lady Talen". They shook hands and she blushed a little. "Amalie is fine, Lady Talen makes me seem like I will be a bit snooty. I hear you are a prince? And it is lovely to meet you too, Ser". He blushed now. "Sebastian is fine, after all. I do not wish to sound snooty either". They both laughed and began to feed the people that were still there after dinner. There were enough cookies for the sisters, other brothers and seconds too. Elthina thanked her and left to retire to her room. Sebastian found himself looking at her, in a slightly lecherous way too. And in the Maker's house too. He reprimanded himself and put the basket back on the table. "Thank you for that. It was a kind gesture, that's for sure". Amalie smiled. "Not at all. I wanted to do this, and will keep on doing it if I may". Sebastian's mind headed in a dirty direction with that. Keep coming back here so I can look at you? Of course you can. He mentally scolded himself and did his best to hide his slight blush.

She went to pick up the basket and he looked, again. Her bottom was sticking up as she bent down and he gulped. She turned, unaware of his increasingly seedy mind working up a storm that enveloped most of his brain, rational thought evaded his capture so he walked away, and pretended to fix something. As he turned he saw her look up at the stained glass window above him, the multitude if colours glimmering in her eyes, the green really standing out against the brown. She unknowingly twirled her hair and he gulped again. Her chest was in his direction and he could not bear to look. Well technically he could, the old Sebastian could, the naughty one. This Sebastian however was promised to Andraste, but that did not stop him from looking at her.

She tore her gaze away from the glass and picked up the basket. "Well, it was nice meeting you Brother Sebastian. I hope I can come back here tomorrow with some more food". He walked to her and nodded. "Again thank you and that would be greatly welcomed". Amalie handed him a cookie, the last one in the basket but he offered it back to her. She politely declined. "If I eat that, or any more after what I have already had, I would not fit in these clothes anymore. See you tomorrow. Bye!" He waved and ate the cookie, almost not noticing the oats that threatened to drop off onto the clean stone floor. He cupped his hand under the cookie, looking at her almost made him mess up the floor, and after it had been cleaned.

He went to curse, but not here, no chance. He simply sighed, closed and locked the Chantry door.

Days passed by and none of the men had seen Amalie again, and all grew impatient. All were very heated, and the same woman caused that. Sebastian sat in the Hanged Man, a pint of honeyed mead in his hand. Zevran did not know the Prince, but sat in front of him anyway. "You look like you could use some company". His lightly accented voice was almost as sweet as the mead, but not sweet in a good way. "Er, erm". Zevran laughed. "Ah, woman trouble si?" Sebastian nodded and muttered Amalie. The ex-Crows ears perked up. "Amalie? The brunette beauty that has not left my mind since I laid eyes on her?" Sebastian sunk down into the couch. "So you know her?" "Yes, not the way I would like to get to know her though". Sebastian caught himself scowling at the elf. Why did he feel elated that he didn't know Amalie 'personally'? Yet he also felt angry at the elf's disgusting tone, making her sound like a toy, you play with it, then get bored. Zevran laughed again. "From that look, I'd say you want her just as much as I do". At that moment another elf walked in, and Sebastian recognised him instantly. Fenris, the brooding, dark and always drunk elf. The door opened again and Anders walked in, another familiar face to him. He looked haggard and like he would pass out at any second.

Fenris sat next to Sebastian, there was no way he was sitting next to the abomination, so Anders sat next to Zevran. "Still think I am some horrid sorcerer? A blood mage perhaps Fenris?" The elf just mumbled something in Arcanum which made Zevran burst out in a fit of laughter. Fenris hid behind his pint, with angry red cheeks at the fact that the other elf knew what he had said. After a while the anger subsided. "So, back to the luscious Amalie". "Wait, Amalie?" Both mage and broody said that at the same time, then stared at each other in shock. "Hahaha, it seems she has many eyes upon her. Poor woman. Not one, but four men, lusting over her". Sebastian scoffed. "Lusting? I am a Brother, I do no such thing". Zevran just smirked. "Then why do I think that you probably had to change your bed sheets after seeing Amalie? Am I right?" Sebastian now flushed a bright crimson and the three men laughed. He managed to speak. "Erm. Oh to the void with it. Look, there are four of us, and only one of her. How do we even do anything to her? Two men I understand, but four?" The ex-assassin grinned. "You've obviously not been to Antiva then, my friend". That made the other men gasp.

After a while of engaging yet dirty talk, the men had agreed that if they could somehow get Amalie in here and upstairs, their plan should work. Zevran promised he wouldn't touch any of the men, even though he found them attractive.

It was several weeks before the men met up again in the tavern, only to see Amalie in there too. Their plan was a go. Since Zevran had deemed that Sebastian had a sexy voice, but being a Brother may surprise her too much, to which the prince agreed, Fenris would be the one to talk to her. He had no clue how to entice a woman with just his voice but he gave it his best shot. He could take it if she decided to slap him anyway. Luckily the place was empty, so he didn't have to worry about other ears hearing his seducing.

"Amalie, right?" Zevran shook his head in the background at the elf's nervousness but let him continue. She looked at him and instantly blushed. Now that made his confidence soar. "This may sound mad, even disturbing, but after seeing you at the docks, all those weeks ago, I need to confess something. I want you, I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. But not to use like any other man, to cherish you, body and soul". Zevran grinned, better, better. She smirked. "Could be worse, you are very handsome. But I am a virgin". Anders and Sebastian flinched. "I don't think we can do this. How can four of us take her virginity?" Anders whispered. "We have hands don't we? We all put a finger in her. Make her more comfortable first of course". Zevran's answer did not shock either man. All of their mouths turned into seductive smirks.

Fenris leaned down and spoke, right down her ear, making her shiver. "I wasn't planning on rushing it anyway. We can take it slow. I won't hurt you. Name's Fenris". Amalie pulled his head to hers and smiled. "Your voice is making me feel very warm". Without warning she kissed him, quickly learning. He blinked and pulled her up to him. "See, I am not the only one who wishes to fulfill your needs. If you would permit us, myself and three others wish to pleasure you". Her eyes widened at the idea. It hit her that four men wanted to sleep with her and she felt incredibly wrong, because she actually wanted to do this. One time opportunity? She wouldn't and couldn't miss it. "Okay. Well then, I do have some morals. Let me rent a room". Fenris let her go and signaled to the men that this was actually going to happen.

With a room rented, the five went upstairs and it was decided that Zevran would start seducing her first since he was the most experienced. The men watched as her head lolled back as he kissed her neck and throat. He kissed her and their tongues entwined, her slight moans making the other men heat up. His hand slipped over her back and she arched into him, her hips pushing a little against his. He softly growled and she went crazy, her hands grazing under his shirt. She unbuttoned it and he motioned for the other men to come over.

At first she was a little shocked at Sebastian being there, but she figured with him abstaining, he may really need this, so she didn't care. His voice made her shiver, unable to stop it. Anders she liked anyway, she wished to know what his magic hands could do. Fenris was making her melt with his voice and he was handsome and chiseled. And Zevran was just the epitome of sex, gorgeous, striking black tattoo on his face and caramel skin that she wanted to lick. These men really had turned her into a naughty young woman.

Fenris and Zevran pulled off her jacket and shirt, leaving her breast band on for now. Sebastian kissed the back of her neck, she in return arched her bottom against his groin, and he silently enjoyed it. Anders fingers were tipped with fire as he ran them over her clothed chest. Fenris kissed her and Zevran worked on her boots. They were soon off, her socks, her trousers, leaving her in her underwear. Sebastian pulled her onto the bed and unhooked her band, her chest now exposed to the four pairs of eyes. All nodded in earnest at what they saw. Anders then sat beside her and began to trail fire over her breasts and stomach. Her moans were louder as the heat licked her skin. His mouth soon followed and his tongue flicked her nipples. They hardened and he smirked. He then knelt between her legs and pulled down her underwear.

He started to lick her, using ice to make her squirm, then fire to make her quiver. Sebastian nibbled one earlobe, telling her how much he wanted her, and Fenris did the same to her other earlobe. Their voices and words, and the licking, the ice, the heat, Zevran kissed her frantically as she howled and climaxed. Anders stayed there, and didn't stop licking until her hips had stopped moving. The four men then moved to the end of the bed, one finger from their hands just teased her opening. She panted and they took that as a cue. Slowly but surely, they pushed in, soon feeling the barrier. She looked down and nodded, biting her lip as they pushed through it. It stung a little but other than that, it felt fine.

Sebastian kissed her, to reassure her. Anders and Fenris took a breast each and suckled on them, kneading them gently. Her body slowly calmed down. Anders whispered, "It's okay love. We will make it feel better, that we all promise". All the men nodded and Zevran got between her legs. "As we agreed, no one is to seed her. We do not want the consequences of that. Anders will make sure afterwards that there is no seed there, just in case". Amalie moaned as Sebastian bit her lip lightly, his tongue seeking hers. She opened her mouth to him and moaned into it, the ex-Crow had just entered her, and she inwardly thanked the prince for muffling what could have been a loud moan.

Zevran stopped and then slowly moved, feeling her opening up to him. "Such a delicate bud, but it needs to flower". She continued to moan into Sebastian's mouth, he ached but she slid her hand down and under his breeches, doing the same with her other hand to Anders. Fenris now lent over, behind her head, so she propped her head up with two pillows and freed him of his breeches. Her hands returned to stroking the now extremely aroused mage and prince, and her mouth sucked on Fenris. Both mage and elf began to glow blue, it steadily becoming more vibrant.

The three men growled at her, and she withdrew her mouth from Fenris, but kept her tongue on his tip. He throbbed on her tongue, the mage and prince did against her hands, and Zevran increased his speed, driving into her and she screamed, moan upon moans spilled from her red lips, lips stained from kissing and sucking. He switched position and thrust against her inner jewel. The nerves vibrated up her body, so every thrust made her tingle. Her hands were now rubbing fast and hard, and the men were sweating. Fenris growled loudly, her tongue was making him lose his carefully honed control, He had that control for a reason, but she blew that reason straight out of his mind.

Amalie felt her inner walls seize against his length and she climaxed again, Zevran's name leaving her mouth, euphoria flooded her vision and body. She thought she was dead, white clouded her sight and she felt light. The elf pulled out and spilled all over her stomach, coming with such ferocity, the resulting growl was feral, untamed and she loved it. He wiped her stomach with a wet cloth, that was her underwear, that was wet from her arousal. He stood up and wet some more cloth from her shirt, the men would need it. Anders and Sebastian stopped her hands, their groins ached and they needed to release, even if it were not inside her.

Sebastian flipped her onto her hands and knees. Fenris slipped underneath her and suckled her nipples, still hard from what was happening. She panted and he bit her neck, she purred from that and the prince entering her. His angle meant he hit straight into her womb, and the result was a howl from her. It hurt, and Sebastian cursed aloud for not remembering that Zevran hadn't hit her womb, he had gone deep but not that deep. The pain faded after awhile though, and she was still tight which he loved. Anders meanwhile had stripped and his hand licked ice up her spine, making her arch into the prince, and he was grateful, it made her moans louder.

He hit a different spot, a much deeper spot, that almost blinded her with how good he was. He stroked it, throbbed against it, pulsed, thrust and oh Maker, it made her crave more. Zevran sat and ran his hands through her wet hair. Fenris licked her slick skin, she tasted of pure sugar. Her pulse raced, he could feel it with his tongue. Her hand unknowing reached out and stroked his ear. He reacted in a way that made her just about manage a smile, that smile was hard due to the pleasure that built up inside her being vocalized. He purred against her, bracing her against his arms so she could stroke him. He moved his head to the side and his purr grew louder as her hand trailed down his neck and lyrium lined throat. He turned back and she saw his peridot eyes shining and she loved them.

Sebastian knew he was close, so he focused on that spot and she screamed again, his name on her lips, squeezing the prince inside and braced against Fenris' strong arms and chest. Sebastian pulled out and immediately came on her back. She purred at the intense heat on her back, and missed it's warmth when it was wiped away. She looked at Sebastian and turned around to steady him and give him a kiss. He sat on a chair Zevran had put there earlier, for his world span and it felt far too good. He now wondered if he should have stayed celibate, but after that, he wondered why in Maker's green Earth did he wait so long to feel such an intimate act again?

Out of Anders and Fenris, Fenris almost screamed lust, his emerald orbs pierced through Amalie's hazel orbs, she knew he needed this now. He was far too gone, the burden of lust was too strong. He lay her down flat and on her stomach. He slipped behind her and moved her hips up slightly, so they were against his now painful arousal. He took her hands in his so her back aligned perfectly with his chest and he pushed in with no help from his hand. Again the angle had her panting and squeezing his hands. She felt his lyrium burn and pulse under his skin and unlike the other two men, he went in slowly, then slammed the rest of himself in and her slick back glided off his smooth chest. He began telling her things in Arcanum. She didn't need the translations, they sounded sexy the way they were. He held both wrists in one hand and angled his movements, and again she howled.

All three men seemed to know exactly where to go, what spot to hit in her body. Where she had no clue, they knew. Fenris cheated a little but the way Amalie felt, she could not give a damn about it. He put his hand on her jewel and rubbed it gently. pushing down on it too. She ground her hips into the sheets, so his hand increased it's speed. Within seconds of it doing that, the ex-assassin's figure in front of her blurred and she howled Fenris. That same elf stroked through her now dripping wet hair and Fenris put her wrists down. Zevran took them and pulled them toward him, so she could not longer move against the sheets. She had to move back and forth and she prayed in thanks again and again, to the Maker, for making those men incredibly gifted and handsome.

Fenris grit his teeth, he wouldn't last much longer. So he pulled out, lay her down flat and put his sore length between her cheeks. He really did love her ass and with that thought, and a few thrusts onto her back, he came and sounded like a male lion, declaring his territory, and Amalie let herself he one of the females he claimed with it. His head did circles, and he barely wiped it off without falling off the bed. She again, as with Sebastian turned and kissed him, his lyrium blue now dying down into it's usual white.

He sat down in another chair and looked to Anders. His blue glow meant Justice may actually approve of this. It sparked in his eyes, blue lighting infused and his hands misted over with blue power. He was going to shock her. The infamous electric shock trick. The elf internally swore, would she even like that? If he so much as hurt her, so help him Maker, he'd rip Anders heart clean out, and throw his body to the mabari.

Zevran stayed in his place at the top of the bed and kissed Amalie sweetly. Her heart thrummed against his hands.. Sex for him was pretty basic, find someone, seduce them, sleep with them, then take your leave in the morn. But she was different. He wasn't bored with her, he actually wanted to keep making love to her. He didn't love her, if he even knew what that meant. But he liked her, she was not just a pretty face, nor a pretty body. Her hand reached up and played with his ear, moving some blond hair behind it and smiling. When she guessed what the men liked, she had gotten it right and he admired her for that too.

Anders walked like a wolf to it's defenseless prey, and Zevran saw an almost evil glint in his eyes. Justice it seemed did want to participate in this. The elf couldn't blame him, lovely young woman, spread on a bed, all hot and bothered, even a fade spirit couldn't resist. He pounced on her, eagerly devouring her mouth, her hands scratched his chest and back. She didn't get to do this with the other men, so she did it with him. She bit him too, earning a groan down her ear. He bit her earlobe and she moaned, she found she loved that.

He flipped her onto her side, so they were almost spooning, but his hips were directly beneath hers. She knew what to do and squeezed her legs together, sighing as he entered her. Again the angle was perfect, straight against her g-spot. Anders/Justice was shocked, she was still tight even after three other men. It's like her body molded to each of them, instead of just taking it in. The shock almost undid him there and then, but his old ways were still there and he would never let her go until she screamed out his name.

His hands reached around and put fire on her chest, her nipples instantly hardening from it. He was rough, if it had not been for three men before him opening her up, it would have hurt, a lot. But he knew she could take it, she had proved her strength by not passing out after any of the men had finished. Her arms never buckled, her legs and back quivered, but she never dropped or let it stop her. She would be aching tomorrow but she knew it was worth it.

He pounded her, her nails making his thighs bleed due to that. He did not care, Justice was in a comatose state, and he in a world of his own. A world of pain and pleasure. He almost thought if he dared to blink, he would be in the Void and this would have been a dream. So he made the most of every delicious second. Feeling every nerve, the sweet, slick walls, embracing but not yet falling off the pleasure cliff. Plummeting to Earth, he would do that with her.

Her howls filled the room, and she breathlessly called his name over an over, screaming it when she came again. Her body began to show extreme tiredness, but she soldiered on, no way would she let him go without him howling. She pushed her hips back, as far as they could go and reversed his movements. She pushed back, he pushed forward. White spots filled his vision, so he thrust until boiling point, pulled out, rolled her onto her back and exploded on her stomach. He almost passed out, so she came up and put her arms around him.

She gave each of the men a kiss, Sebastian needed to get back to the Chantry before anyone noticed he wasn't there. Anders checked her over before leaving to get back to the clinic. So Amalie was left sleeping with an elf to her left and an elf to her right, naked and snuggled against her.

When she awoke, she stretched and did her best not to wake the elves. Her body hurt but it felt good, a good ache. She decided to fall back asleep and she couldn't help but smirk.

And I was supposed to be innocent...


End file.
